


Go get some d

by moonlight sonata (multifangurl)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, It's my debut uhuh, Jaehyun and Johnny are besties, Jaehyun the wingman, M/M, Sex jokes??, Taeil blushing 24/7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifangurl/pseuds/moonlight%20sonata
Summary: Jaehyun brings his classmate Taeil to a blind date with his best friend, and the things turn out really well between those two, even though Taeil is too shy and Johnny is flirty.





	Go get some d

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> It's my first time writing in english so, please, be gentle to me :')  
> I wrote this at 1AM the day after Christmas after watching some blind dates videos. I'm still lowkey insecure about this, but I felt like I needed to post it  
> I hope you like it ^_^

It's a winter evening, the wind blowing, the cold weather freezing any living soul who was bold enough to step outside and, well, there was Jaehyun.

He waited for Taeil for a quarter of an hour at his house door, just nodding at older boy every time he asked if there wasn’t anything wrong with his outfit or with his hair (a really red hair) when he ended his torture and finally was ready to go.

Taeil was nervous and curious, and that excited Jaehyun because he has never seen Taeil that nervous and curious about something. Taeil was a chill, shy but funny guy, always constantly pushed into the friendzone by any crush since, well, ever. Jaehyun met Taeil the day he decided to confess to him (even though they didn't know each other) – Taeil has a quick-to-fall-for-anyone heart – and Jaehyun almost laughed at him that day but, poor guy, he was all blushed and sweating, that the younger couldn't help but accept going on a date with him. Well, they ended up being good friends, and nothing more than that.

And that was a year and a half ago. Maybe Jaehyun feels kinda guilty about that but, what can he do, right? Nothing more than try to end the “friendzone curse” and get Taeil a man to call his.

 

That's why he decided to pair him on a blind date with the nicest guy he knows:  _ his best friend Johnny. _

 

They have never met each other, and don't exactly know a lot about each other's existence: Johnny knows that Jaehyun has this cute gay friend who tried to date him, and Taeil knows that Jaehyun has this american best friend who's famous on Instagram.

 

_ “What a lovely couple”, _ the blonde boy can already tell.

 

He walked down the street, ignoring all the questions Moon asked, telling him that he could ask those things later to Johnny himself. That's kinda the point of a blind date, getting to know the other person by asking them about themselves.

“You guys are going to get really well together. I can promise you.” – Jaehyun smiled one last time at Taeil, before pointing at a table occupied by a tall handsome man, in a warm and cozy café near the older's house. – “Good luck!” – He said, but Taeil didn't seem to go anywhere, starting to look at his own shoes and blushing a little. – “You look fine buddy, go get some d-”

“Nice, I will. Just,  _ please _ , don't finish that sentence.”

“I was just going to tell you to get some  _ donuts _ but okay, I'm on my way to the uni. Anything, just give me a call.”

“Okay, thanks.” – Taeil smiled, shyly. And, breathing in, and breathing out, entered the café, ordered some donuts, and walked step by step, slowly, to Johnny's table. – “H-Hello? You're Johnny, I guess?”

The american boy looked at him, before giving him a sweet smile and taking his phone to his pocket.

 

_ Good _ , that's a thing. He's a nice gentleman who's going to give him full attention and, damn, that made Taeil even shyer.

 

“And you are Moon Taeil, right?” – Nodded. – “Nice to meet you. Have a seat! Do you want to order something or?”

“I've actually ordered some donuts and coffee, didn't know if you wanted so I decided to order for you too?”

“Oh, that's very kind of you.” – Taeil smiled. God, that was  _ awkward _ . He was in panic. – “Don't need to be shy, I'm a nice guy.”

“I see.” – The older seated on the chair in front of Johnny, biting his lower lip while looking at his beautiful smile.  _ That boy was a whole snack. _

“Jaehyun said you were cute, but you are even cuter than I thought you would be.”

 

_ Oh _ . So this wholesome beautiful man thinks he's indeed cute, nice, now he felt his whole face burn in redness.

 

“Also, your hair looks hella cool, man. It suits you.” – Two compliments in a row. Does it mean that he had to compliment him too?

 

“You look... Really, ahm-  _ Handsome? _ Too handsome, I could say.”

“Oh, didn't expect to hear that from you, little shy boy.” – He laughed.  _ Damn, he cute _ . – “Actually, may I ask what's your height? You seem shorty. Well, ahm, that's not a bad thing!  _ I-I like it! _ Don't get me wrong!”

 

Awkward awkward awkward.

 

“Oh, I've only seen you sited down but you seem really tall… I'm 5’7 and yeah, it's okay, I’m not offended.”

“5’7? That's so cute haha” – Johnny was the type of person that looks you in the eyes while talking to you and that made Taeil feel a little bit not confident at all about himself. He felt that Johnny is too much sand for his truck and that he's looking at him probably thinking he's a poor nice guy who's going to get his heart broken  _ again _ . Like everyone did before. – “I'm 6ft tall.”

“Wow, that's  _ huge _ .” –  _ Who the hell says that, Moon Taeil? _ Johnny laughed, and Taeil just wanted to disappear. 

“Yeah yeah, I'm  _ huge _ .” – Taeil almost choked with his saliva.

Thank God the waiter saved the older man from having a heart attack. He thanked and took a sip of his coffee – Johnny had stopped laughing and was now looking kindly at him. While eating donuts. If that wasn't boyfriend material right there, so what was it?

“What's your age?” – The shorter gained the courage to ask.

“Twenty three. You?”

“24. I'm kinda old to be in the same class as Jaehyun, I know.” – Johnny chuckled. – “I moved from another city two years ago so decided to change uni and also changed ideas about what I'm really going to do.”

“So you decided to follow a music career?” – Taeil almost asked him how does he know that, but then remember that he was Jaehyun's best friend.

“Yeah. I was in veterinary nursing before.”

“That's actually so cute.” – Taeil smiled, blushing a little. All he hoped was that the younger couldn't see how embarrassed (in a good way) he was making him. – “What made you change course, though?”

“I've been playing piano since I was a kid, and that's the thing I like the most to do. Well, was, until I found out that I could also sing. Now I want to sing and play the piano to share with the others my art.”

“That's really pure and beautiful. I would love to hear your art one day, if you let me.”

He smiled. Johnny knew that was a  _ “maybe”. _

“I'm sort of insecure about it yet, but yeah, what about you?”

“Oh, I'm a not-funny-guy who studies astronomy. I just wanted to leave Earth and live with some aliens.”

Taeil laughed, with his hand in front of his mouth, making John laugh along. Everyone around could easily think they were longtime friends.

“For a not-funny-guy, that's actually a funny goal to have. But you must be really smart, aren't you?”

“Meh, kind of. Also, I can take you to the moon if you want to, you know, people can be really annoying sometimes…”

“Are you hitting on me?” – Taeil looked at the taller, who smirked.  _ What an audacious boy _ , he thought. – “Good offer. I may think about it.”

“And then you can sing to me.”

“Yeah, why not.”

“But who wants the moon when you can have Moon Taeil, right?” – The red-haired boy chuckled.

They ended the donuts in silence. Not an awkward silence, but a comfy silence full of glares and smiles and giggles. Both of them checking the other out, and thinking about good questions to ask.

“What's your main goal in life? Other than leaving Earth.” - Moon asked.

“Maybe be truly happy and make the others happy too. It's a clichê answer, I know.”

“I was going to say something similar, now I don't have what to say.” – Taeil smiled nervously when the tips of Johnny's finger touched his hand on the table. – “I'm clichê.”

“Yeah, me too.” – John laughed. – “But it's cool that we have the same goal in life. How do you see yourself in 10 years?”

“Well, maybe married? Maybe someone's cute little boyfriend-”

“I see myself cuddling on a Sunday morning with my cute little boyfriend, what a coincidence.” – Taeil rolled his eyes, smiling shyly. That astronomy guy was such a flirt. – “I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?”

“No, you're not, Johnny. This has been actually a lot better than I thought it would be.” 

“I'm happy to know that.” – This time, the younger's hand actually touched his, and he felt his heart speed up its pace. – “What's your favorite color?”

“Black. But why that question?”

“It can say a lot about you.”

“What does black says about me, then?”

“I think it says that you… Hide your emotions? To protect yourself. And to look serious.”

“That's kinda accurate. You might already know me better than I do myself.”

The boys talked for about 3 hours, about many random things: school life, siblings, pets, Jaehyun, etc. Taeil drank about 4 coffees and was feeling really sad about the thought that he had to let Johnny go. But, damn, he wanted to be with him forever!

When they finished their last drink, Johnny took the opportunity to ask him his ultimate question.

“What are you searching for?” – That took Taeil off guard. What was he looking for on that date? A mouth to kiss? A buddy to cuddle? A fuck friend? A serious relationship?

“To be honest I don't really know. What are you up to?” – That sounded like the best thing he could have said, and it was.

“I'm up for a second date on the cinema this weekend.”

Taeil smiled. – “I'm up for that too. What about those  _ Sunday-morning-cuddling-sessions _ you talked about?”

“I'll give you my number, and then you can share with me your address. You know, I love cuddling, especially if it is with a cute little boy like you.”

They paid their bill and walked together to outside. The sky was almost completely dark, and the weather was freezing cold. Taeil tried to heat up his hands a bit by blowing hot air but was failing, before feeling Johnny's big hand grab his and put it inside his own pocket, while still grabbing it. Taeil literally almost choked on the oxygen, forgetting how to breathe.

“I love cuddling, especially with a big spoon like you.”

“That's the cutest thing I’ve ever heard.”

And Johnny eventually gave Taeil a ride home, and ended up being kissed when was about to leave – Guess who didn't want to and  _ didn't have to _ wait until Sunday morning to cuddle with his big spoon?  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments would make me (really) happy? xD


End file.
